wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shadowfang Keep
General thumb|Shadowfang Keep From http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/basics/worlddungeons.html Dungeon section: :During the Third War, the wizards of the Kirin Tor battled against the undead armies of the Scourge. When the wizards of Dalaran died in battle, they would rise soon after - adding their former might to the growing Scourge. Frustrated by their lack of progress (and against the advice of his peers) the Archmage, Arugal elected to summon extra-dimensional entities to bolster Dalaran's diminishing ranks. Arugal's summoning brought the ravenous worgen into the world of Azeroth. The feral wolf-men slaughtered not only the Scourge, but quickly turned on the wizards themselves. The worgen sieged the keep of the noble, Baron Silverlaine. Situated above the tiny hamlet of Pyrewood, the keep quickly fell into shadow and ruin. Driven mad with guilt, Arugal adopted the worgen as his children and retreated to the newly dubbed 'Shadowfang Keep'. It's said he still resides there, protected by his massive pet, Fenrus - and haunted by the vengeful ghost of Baron Silverlaine. Pyrewood Village is shadowed to the north by Shadowfang Keep, once a bastion of Alliance power but now the dark residence of a mad former mage of the Kirin Tor, named Arugal. The worgen that stalk the Keep, as well as the cursed villagers of Pyrewood are the doings of this madman. During the Third War, Arugal made these Worgen as allies but they could not be controlled and turned on him and the other soldiers. He went mad after this and now accepts them as his "children." His worgen run rampant throughout much of the forest. During the events of World of Warcraft, agents of the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner were dispatched to both solve the mystery of the enigmatic worgen and ultimately terminate the source of the creatures infestation in Silverpine. Eventually they were able to discover that the mad archmage, Arugal, was behind the worgen's presence, and the Forsaken command ordered him slain. Venturing deep into the dark recesses of the gloomy Shadowfang Keep, Forsaken operatives fought past the vicious beasts therein and eventually faced Arugal himself. Following a terrible battle, the archmage lay dead and a very significant threat to the security of the Forsaken was ended. =Summary= * Also known as: SFK * Found in: Silverpine Forest * Enemy Level Range: 18-26 * Gain entrance at level: 18 * End Boss: Archmage Arugal - tb 26+ * Mini Bosses: **Rethilgore 20+ **Razorclaw the Butcher 22+ **Odo the Blindwatcher - tb 24+ **Baron Silverlaine 24+ **Commander Springvale 24+ **Fenrus the Devourer - tb 25+ **Wolfmaster Nandos 25+ **Sever - alla 25+ Walk Throughs Walkthrough from Infoceptor. Quest Guide Quests to get BEFORE entering Dungeon Faction * Horde **Deathstalkers in Shadowfang **The Book of Ur **Arugal Must Die Class *Warlock ** The Orb of Soran'ruk (Either Faction) *Paladin ** The Test of Righteousness Maps & Notable Loot NPCs http://www.wowwiki.com/images/7/7e/Shadowfang_keep.jpg Archmage Arugal (tb) * Belt of Arugal Cloth waist; +2 agility, +10 intellect, +3 spirit * Robes of Arugal Cloth chest; +3 agility, +5 stamina, +9 intellect, +10 spirit * Meteor Shard Dagger, 18.3 DPS, chance to blast target for 35 fire damage Wolf Master Nandos (tb) * Feline Mantle Cloth shoulders; +2 agility, +10 intellect, +3 spirit Fenrus the Devourer (tb) * Fenrus' Hide Cape; 20 Armor, +4 agility, +2 stamina Commander Springvale (tb) * Commander's Crest Shield; 13 block, +6 strength, +3 stamina, +3 spirit Deathsworn Captain (tb) * Phantom Armor Mail chest; +3 strength, +11 stamina, +5 spirit Odo the Blindwatcher (tb) * Odo's Ley Staff Staff, 21.7 DPS; +5 stamina, +12 spirit Razorclaw the Butcher (tb) * Butcher's Cleaver One-hand axe, 16.2 DPS; +5 strength, +2 agility Baron Silverlaine (tb) * Silverlaine's Family Seal Ring; +7 strength, +3 stamina Notable rare random loot drops (all BoE) * Assassin's Blade Dagger; 15.5 DPS, +3 strength, +4 agility ( * Black Malice Two-hand mace; 19.4 DPS; chance to send shadowy bolt at target causing 55-85 shadow damage. * Duskbringer Two-hand sword; 21 DPS; chance to send shadowy bolt at target causing 60-100 shadow damage. * Face Smasher One hand mace, 14 DPS; +3 strength, +3 stamina * Gloomshroud Armor Leather chest; +5 strength, +12 spirit * Guillotine Axe Main hand axe, 15 DPS; +3 strength, +3 agility * Mindthrust Bracers Cloth bracers, -5 stamina, +9 intellect * Necrology Robes +3 stamina, +12 intellect, +5 shadow resistance * Night Reaver Two-hand axe, 20.6 DPS; chance to send shadowy bolt at target causing 60-90 shadow damage * Shadowfang Main hand sword, 17.8 DPS; chance to send shadowy bolt at target causing 30 shadow damage * Witching Stave Staff, 19.2 DPS; +8 intellect; increase damage done by shadow spells and effects by up to 11 Category:Worgen Category:Zone:Silverpine Forest Category:Instances Category:Subzones Category:Instance:Shadowfang Keep Category:Forts Category:Ruins